Currently, the delivery of messages, such as telephone calls, pages, e-mail, etc., in point-to-point mobile communications, uses a conventional telephone number or e-mail address to identify the destination mobile station. The conventional telephone number or e-mail address is used to access geographically-based routing information which is based on the actual location of mobile station within the wireless network. This location and the corresponding geographic routing are not available to the sender of the message or the mobile subscriber at the destination mobile station. Indeed, mobile service providers have traditionally kept such information confidential and have not provided mechanisms by which such information can easily be obtained or used.
Because of this, current mobile networks are not capable of providing geographically-based services. Such services require the ability to deliver messages on the basis of a geographic address, such as a specific location, rather than on the basis of the conventional telephone number or e-mail address. One such service is the transmission of messages which are broadcast to all mobile stations within a geographic area. A need arises for a mechanism which provides the information necessary for geographically-based services.